1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a drip irrigation emitter and more particularly to an emitter that is able to be inserted in various diameters and wall thicknesses of tubing and allow for one or more outlet holes displaced around the circumference to be made in the tube. The invention is also an emitter having a chamber of sufficient depth to allow for the connection of a length of exit tubing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Two different varieties of drip irrigation emitters are known in the art. All drip irrigation emitters are associated in some way with a conduit line through which a pressurized fluid may flow. The fluid can be anything, but is typically water for growing plants, either by itself or with dissolved additives, such as fertilizers or nutrients. Drip irrigation emitters may be attached along the outside of the conduit line, or they may be inserted into the inside of a conduit line that allows fluid to reach the outside. In every drip irrigation emitter, there is some means for allowing the fluid inside of the line to reach the outside at a specified rate of flow.
For those emitters that are inserted into the conduit line, there are two general types. The first is a cylindrical emitter such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,462. Existing cylindrical style emitters are made to fit one size of conduit only. That is, a 16-millimeter diameter conduit takes a different sized cylindrical emitter than does a 20-millimeter diameter conduit. The cylindrical emitters form a cylindrical outlet chamber just prior to the exiting of the water from the conduit. Therefore, two holes are able to be drilled into the conduit and still connect with the outlet chamber of the emitter.
Another style of emitter is a substantially flat emitter that is heat welded at axially spaced apart locations on the inner surface of the conduit. Such an emitter is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,841. Such flat or non-cylindrical emitters can be inserted into various diameters of tubing, but typically only allow one exit hole to be drilled into the tube. Because these xe2x80x9cflat emittersxe2x80x9d only cover a small fraction of the radius of the hose, it is not possible to form outlet holes which are radially displaced from each other.
In the case of drip tubing laid on the ground surface, it is known that windborne sand and debris can collect in outlet holes which are facing vertically upwards in orientation on the drip tubing, and that these holes can thus become clogged. Therefore it is advantageous to have two or more circumferentially spaced outlet holes at each emitter, thus ensuring that if one hole becomes clogged, another hole will remain open. Outlet holes can be occluded by various means, it is therefore desirable to have multiple outlet holes. The use of longitudinally spaced outlet holes may also be utilized.
The present invention addresses the problems associated with the prior art devices and provides for an emitter which may be used in various sized conduits and allows for two or more outlet holes to be drilled in the tube at axially spaced apart locations.
Still further, the present invention allows for a fitting to be inserted through the conduit into an exit chamber, thereby allowing for precise watering of plants.
In one embodiment, the invention is a drip irrigation emitter. The emitter is operatively connected in a bore of a conduit having an inner wall with a circumference. The emitter includes a body section. The body section includes a body member having an inlet formed in the body member, the inlet in fluid communication with the bore of the conduit. A pressure reducing passageway is in fluid communication with the inlet and an outlet. The body section has a contact surface. The contact surface is for operatively connecting the emitter to the conduit. The contact surface is sized to be in contact with less than 180 degrees of the circumference of the inner wall. A first outlet chamber member is operatively connected to the body section. The first outlet chamber member includes a bottom wall operatively connected to a side wall. The bottom wall, side wall and inner wall of the conduit forms a first chamber and the first chamber has a height from the bottom wall to the inner wall of the conduit. The first chamber has an opening in fluid communication with the outlet of the body section. The height of the first chamber is at least 25 percent of the thickness of the body section, thereby allowing for insertion of a fitting through the conduit into the first chamber.
In another embodiment, the invention is a pressure compensating drip emitter. The emitter is operatively connected in a bore of a conduit having an inner wall with a circumference. The emitter includes a body section. The body section includes a body member having an inlet formed in the body member. The inlet is in fluid communication with the bore of the conduit. A pressure reducing passageway is in fluid communication with the inlet and an outlet. The body section has a contact surface. The contact surface is for operatively connecting the emitter to the conduit. The contact surface is sized to be in contact with less than 180 degrees of the circumference of the inner wall. A reservoir is formed in the body section, the reservoir positioned between the inlet and the outlet. A resilient member is supported across the reservoir, wherein the reservoir has a first cavity and a second cavity. The pressure reducing passageway has a first end in fluid communication with the first cavity and a second end in fluid communication with the second cavity. A first outlet chamber member is operatively connected to the body section. The first outlet chamber member includes a bottom wall operatively connected to a side wall. The bottom wall, side wall and inner wall of the conduit forms a first chamber. The first chamber has a height from the bottom wall to the inner wall of the conduit. The first chamber has an opening in fluid communication with the outlet of the body section. The height of the first chamber is at least 25 percent of the thickness of the body section, thereby allowing for insertion of a fitting through the conduit into the first chamber. When pressure in the conduit increases, the resilient member deflects towards the outlet, thereby compensating for pressure changes in the conduit.
In another embodiment, the invention is a drip irrigation emitter. The emitter is operatively connected in a bore of a conduit, the bore having a generally circular cross section. The emitter includes a body section having a body member with an inlet formed in the body member in fluid communication with the bore of the conduit. The body section also includes an outlet and a pressure reducing labyrinth in fluid communication with the inlet and outlet. The body member has a cross-section that is less than 180 degrees in cross section of the conduit. An outlet chamber member is operatively connected to the body section and includes a curved section. The curved section and conduit defining a chamber. An opening in the chamber is in fluid communication with the outlet of the body section and the curved section extends more than 180 degrees around the bore of the conduit.
In another embodiment, the invention is a drip irrigation emitter. The emitter is operatively connected in a bore of a conduit, the bore having a generally circular cross section. The emitter includes a body section having a body member with an inlet formed in the body member in fluid communication with the bore of the conduit. The body section also includes an outlet and a pressure reducing labyrinth in fluid communication with the inlet and outlet. The body member has a cross section that is less than 180 degrees in cross section of the conduit. An outlet chamber member is operatively connected to the body section and includes a curved section. The curved section and conduit defining a chamber. An opening in the chamber is in fluid communication with the outlet of the body section and the curved section extends more than 180 degrees around the bore of the conduit. The curved section has a bottom member, the bottom member having a first section and a second section, wherein the first section is located to provide a greater depth for the chamber than the second section, thereby allowing for insertion of a fitting into the chamber proximate the first section.